The present invention is an embodiment of the designed phase-change canister material delivery system as applied to a fire extinguishing method and system in which the delivery capsule is formed by confining a fire extinguishing agent within a designed phase change container comprising the shell of a fire extinguishing agent in solid form. The container is delivered and allows delivery, in close proximity to burning substances such that release of the agent from the ruptured container and the container itself extinguishes or suppresses the fire.
The present invention provides a fire extinguishing and fire retardant delivery method and system to suppress and extinguish fires, in particular, wildfires. Wildfires, which include forest and range fires, are fully self-sustaining and are either of such a size or in such a location, which make them unmanageable by conventional means. Current technologies for wildfire suppression are fuel starvation and/or removal and aerial delivery of suppression agents, such as water and retardant slurries. The self-sustaining nature of wildfires means that they generate very large incoming airflows, vertical updrafts and turbulence, which provide fuel/air sourcing and mixing. These airflow patterns generated by these fires make it difficult to deliver slurry retardant and/or water to the core of the fire. Delivery of such materials to the core of the fire can cool, block infrared transmission, and deprive the fire of fuel. The system of the present invention provides a method and means for delivering to a fire target, a retardant or extinguishing material in a thermal and/or pressure-sensitive container.
Another direct application of the type of container embodied in this patent is the use as a non-lethal weapon. The rupture of the canister can have a stun effect coupled with the disbursement of material into a crowd.
A fire suppression or extinguishing method is provided comprising the step of confining a fire extinguishing or suppressing agent in slurry, liquid or gaseous form within a phase-change canister which comprises a shell of such an agent in solid form. The optimum system uses an agent in solid form which sublimates at atmospheric pressure at temperatures above about xe2x88x92150xc2x0 C. The container is designed and delivered in close proximity to burning substances such that the container ruptures releasing the agent onto the burning substance.
The container is formed such that the shell comprises an agent in solid form and the inner core is filled with an agent in slurry, liquid or gaseous form.
The container may be made on an apparatus comprising a shaped molding cavity for receiving the liquid agent to form a shell; a feature for cooling the surface to solidify the liquid to form the shell, a feature for filling the shell with the liquid agent and sealing the shell to form the container, and a feature for releasing the container from the molding surface. Another apparatus for forming the container comprises a shaped molding cavity for receiving the liquid agent to form a shell; a feature to solidify the liquid to form the shell by a pressure-controlled phase change and a feature for releasing the container from the molding surface